


Kidnapped! Two Bears!

by mattsloved1



Series: The Bear Chronicles [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, bear chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John come home to find something, or rather two someones, missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped! Two Bears!

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to MapleleafCameo and Johnsarmylady for looking this over for me. 
> 
> I don't own them so do not profit from them.

Sherlock Holmes tore off his gloves as he entered the living room of 221B and halted abruptly.

Having been directly behind, John Watson crashed into the woollen wall. Stepping back, he ran a hand over his cheek. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when the taller man stepped into the centre of the room, raised his hands until they were level to his face and started to inspect the room starting with the sofa.

“Something is different from when we left the flat earlier this morning.” Starting to turn in place, Sherlock continued to think aloud, “Mrs. Hudson? No, away at her sister’s since before breakfast so no tidying today.”

Half listening, John moved to the kitchen. A quick glance showed nothing out of place. An experiment was paused on the table and dishes still filled the sick. He started for the bedroom when his partner called out, “No! It’s in here!”

John went back in time to see Sherlock facing his chair. Looking up, the good doctor noticed the items on the mantle. Or rather the missing ones.

The two men turned to one another and yelled out at the same time.

“Sherlock, the bears!”

“The bears, John!”

Both men looked at one another in confusion and distress. Small they might be but the bears had been a gift from their dear landlady and part of their home for nearly a year. Even Sherlock was attached to his bear likeness if his behaviour two months earlier was anything to go by. Now, when any children entered the flat, both bears were secreted into the detective’s bedroom until it was safe once more.

That morning all was as it should be but now they were gone and it didn’t make any sense.

John shook his head, trying to think. “Molly?”

“Not possible. She’s on holiday with her family until two days from now.”

John nodded. “Yes, that’s right. So where?”

Just then, Sherlock’s phone alerted them of a new email. John watched as the normally pale face turned red with anger.

“That arrogant, meddling-”

Knowing there was only one person who could bring such a look to the taller man’s face, John sighed before asking, “What has he done now?”

Not bothering to answer, Sherlock shoved the mobile phone into John’s hands and stormed off in the direction of his bedroom.

Glancing down, the doctor read the open message.

_Sherlock,_

_As you know today is Mummy’s birthday. For some time she has shown interest in the little gifts Mrs. Hudson gave John and yourself for Christmas last year. I thought it would be a nice surprise for her to finally see them in person. Should you care to have them returned to you, I would advise taking advantage of the car currently waiting outside for the two of you._

_Mycroft_

John walked to a window. “That manipulative bastard,” he breathed, as he looked at the expensive vehicle waiting below.

The sound of footsteps made him turn his head in time to see Sherlock returning with a small wrapped package in hand.

“Just wait until I get my hands on his secret stash of chocolates. He won’t leave the bathroom for a week,” he growled. Turning on his heel, he made for the door, “Let’s get this done and over with.”

Knowing it was best to remain silent,John followed close behind. Minutes later, as they sat across from ‘Anthea,’ he couldn’t help but think the bears would be under lock and key if Sherlock had any say in the matter. The British Government was soon to learn no one touched their bears without serious consequences. John settled back in his seat and smiled.

Life certainly wasn’t dull when you knew the Holmes boys.


End file.
